The Most Memorable Christmas of His Life
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Harry recalls the first Christmas with Ginny after the beginning of their romance in his sixth year, the most tender but at the same time, most erotic time in his life. The first time he had ever made love to a girl … and definitely not the last!


**The Most Memorable Christmas of His Life  
****(or "The Night Harry James Potter Became A Man")  
By JM Lane**

**DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling. I own only my imagination and this story.**

Harry James Potter's heart pounded as he headed for the Great Hall, decorated for Christmas, where he had promised to meet Ginny. He suspected why she wanted him to meet her there, but why couldn't she have just asked him instead of being so mysterious about it? He would never understand females as long as he lived, although he was pretty sure he loved this one—the very girl he was going to meet.

The Hall seemed dark except for one place where candlelight glowed. He had no way of knowing that there was mistletoe over his head or that his intended companion was standing in the shadows, silently waiting.

He stopped in the midst of the glow, then looked around. Seeing no one, he called out. "Ginny, are you here?"

"I'm here, Harry." She moved out into the light; he could see she wore a green scoop-neck sweater, the neckline lower than he had ever seen her wear. He even noted some cleavage as his hungry green eyes roamed over her. The sweater was also more form-fitting than he had ever seen her wear, clearly outlining her small but perfect breasts. Her red-gold hair showed even more gold highlights than usual, and her red slacks were also more form-fitting than she had ever worn. (The earrings at her ears were a Christmas gift from him, each seemingly made up of a million tiny stars. Hermione had helped him pick them out in Hogsmeade's only jewelry store, a latter-day version of Zale's Jewelers.)

In spite of himself, Harry's groin tightened. How could he possibly have imagined that Ginny would turn out to be so extraordinarily beautiful? And he was not the only one who thought so… "Sweet sixteen," indeed!

She moved closer to him and tentatively slid her arms around his slender waist, gently pressing her body close to his and brushing her lips across his. He swallowed painfully at the sensations and desires her actions provoked, scarcely able to bear her closeness or the intoxicating smell of her perfume, no doubt a present from someone else. Ron? Hermione? Her mother? Or even…another man? The monster inside him roared in rage and strained against its chains. He would _never_ allow that again. Never! She was _his_…and his alone!

"Ginny…" His voice was barely audible as he felt his pulse rate go into the stratosphere.

Her lips met his even more fully, becoming dangerously exciting even as she whispered, "Harry…oh, Harry… I've loved you so much for so long. Your lips are so sweet, just as I always imagined they would be. Never let me go."

Harry had no idea when he had done it, but found that he did indeed have his arms around her. How could he ever have waited so long to do this, waited so long to have her? He had to be the world's biggest git…

As if reading his thoughts (and it turned out that she was), Ginny said, "Mmmm…I don't care. But I suggest you be more careful what you think after this, Harry. I can perform Legilimency now."

With that, her kiss deepened further; he soon felt her tongue dart out to lick his lips as she pressed even closer to him. In spite of himself, Harry's mouth opened and Ginny's almost unbearably sweet tongue met his. It was like an electric shock when their tongues made contact, and both cried out softly.

He was certain she could feel his growing arousal and was unable to help a moan of mixed pleasure and pain against her lips as she moved sensuously against him. "Ginny, please don't. I can barely resist you as it is."

He knew he shouldn't even be thinking this, being that she was Ron's sister, but Ron wasn't here now. Only himself…and Ginny. Harry wanted her so much—wanted to undress her, kiss and caress her, love her in every conceivable way. His desire for her was a sweet pain in his body, a full-blown,  
unquenchableflame, and he knew he would be unable to wait much longer to have her.

"And I want you, Harry," came her soft voice. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement. No one will disturb us there. I have seen to it."

She then stepped away from him and found his hand with hers, eventually leading him to the room in question…and the most incredibly tender, yet at the same time, incredibly erotic night of his life.

**FIN...for the moment!**


End file.
